Origin of Hate
by Xeno the Hedgehog
Summary: Ever wonder why Bonecrusher hates everything? Why he became a decepticon in the first place? Why he specifically targeted Optimus on the freeway? then sit back and listen to his story.
1. my nightmare begins

**Origin of Hate**

I hate them. I hate Megatron, I hate my "comrades", I hate Optimus, I hate the Autobots; I hate them all! If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be stuck on this rock! If it weren't for them, I would still have my life! I've hated them ever since…I hate to be reminded of the past, but I might as well start from the beginning. My name is Bonecrusher...and this is my story.

I worked in the construction business, and by construction, I mean demolishing the old constructs to make way for the new. The sound of those empty husks crashing to the ground, the ease with which they were taken down, never had my life felt so complete, as it had when I reduced the architecture to a pile of rubble. Everything was in my favor; I had my job, I had no worries, my life was perfect!

Then out of nowhere, Megatron up and decided that his position alongside Optimus wasn't good enough for him! I had always thought that Megatron was all talk and no action; until the day I met him. I was on the job, about to destroy another run down slag heap to an actual slag heap; I wound up, struck at the building…and woke up on the ground…with _him_ standing over me. The construct, my former colleagues, and the entire area around us had all been reduced to a huge smoking crater. I looked into his optics, and saw pure, sadistic blood lust. With that one look, Megatron taught me the true meaning of terror…and I_hated _it. I hated the feeling of fear that chilled me to the core. I hated the way he just stood there, staring at me with those horribly sadistic optics, as though they were boring straight into my spark…Then, he spoke, and his voice increased my fear tenfold.

"You have a talent for destruction. I could use a soldier like you."

"Lord Megatron, I could never—Ack!" Before I could finish the sentence, he seized my neck in one hand and effortlessly lifted me off the ground, bringing me face to face with him.

"I don't recall having given you a choice in the matter! You _will_ join me, or you will die a slow, painful death!" His grip on my neck tightened as he finished, while his other hand formed that wretched flail! I didn't know what to do. I hated the feeling of helplessness, the realization that he _would_kill me if I didn't comply. I didn't want to die, so out of desperation, I agreed. To this day, I hate myself for it. He dropped me to the smoldering ground and transformed, before rocketing into the distance. As I gasped for breath, I found myself surrounded by law enforcement officers, and all of them had their weapons pointed at me.

I was brought before the Cybertronian elders, who almost unanimously agreed that I was a traitor to the people of Cybertron. It was ultimately left to Optimus Prime to decide my fate. As he contemplated his verdict, I thought to myself, 'This will turn out in my favor. Optimus always makes the right decision. He is fair, even to those who are truly guilty. He knows that I was forced to agree to Megatron's demands; he knows I would never betray my people! I've got nothing to worry about!' I felt confident having assured myself that the Prime would make me a free mech once more. Finally, Optimus stood before the crowd and prepared to deliver his verdict. As the crowd silenced, I could barely contain my excitement. I couldn't wait to hear the word that would let me go back to my civilian life! Finally, Optimus spoke.

"Guilty." I was stunned. It almost felt as though he had punched me in the face. To be found guilty of treason would forever label me a worthless lowlife scumbag in the eyes of the Cybertronian people. My last ray of hope had been snuffed out by that one word. That was the last straw. I had never been so furious in my existence! The "fair" Prime had falsely convicted me of treason, and forever robbed me of the life I had once held dear. I hated Optimus, I hated Megatron, I hated Cybertron, and if they saw me as a traitor, then that's what they were going to get!


	2. Tyger Pax

Many years passed, and I hated every nanoclick. I crushed countless Autobots to scrap, I couldn't look at them without seeing that wretched Optimus! Everything was going according to plan; Megatron was in Tyger Pax, searching for the Allspark…I hate the Allspark! If it weren't for that blasted cube…I hate it when I get ahead of myself.

I had just finished leveling a once thriving city, and I would have had more fun doing it if my _comrades_ hadn't gotten in the way! I hated them all. Barricade, that manipulative son of a glitch, stood to my right, carrying someone's head on a stick. No doubt he convinced them that he was there to help them before scrapping them when they let their guard down. Wreckage, always stealing my targets, stood to my left. And Starscream…_Starscream_. I hated him almost as much as I hated Prime and Megatron; that treacherous scrapbag who would stab his own creator in the spark if it would benefit him in the slightest! I had to put up with those rustbuckets day in and day out, and I _hated_ it! Slaggit, where was I?

We had cornered two cowardly Autobots in a run down building not unlike the ones that I used to demolish for a living. I saw Wreckage unsheathe his blades; there was _no slagging way_ I would let him have these two, they were MINE! But before either of us could attack, someone blasted the slagging wall in! Barricade was the first to react.

"Heads up!"

"Starscream!" shouted the familiar voice that made my circulatory fluids boil.

"Perfect timing as always, Brawl." Starscream stood there with that slag-eating grin on his mug when we saw the brute responsible for the explosion, which killed one Autobot and blew the surviving one toward_Wreckage_!

"How's_that_ feel, Traitor?" he gloated, sinking his blade into yet _another_ victim that should have been mine! I hated losing my victims. I hated Brawl; that lumbering behemoth, weak and useless, relying on his countless projectile weapons, instead of using brute force like a_real_ mech would! And then he has the gall to insist that we call him_Devastator_! If it weren't for those wretched _guns_, he wouldn't be _devastating_ ANYTHING! He'd be useless, he'd be _dead_, and I would have killed those Autobots! I hate it when I digress. I needed to smash something, but there weren't any Autobot's left in the area. It took every bit of my self control not to attack him right then and there.

"We're done here," I insisted. "Let's move on, there are more Autobots to kill." At least, I hoped there were. But fate always has a way of making things worse.

"Nevermind that," Brawl Responded. "Megatron knows where to find the Allspark!"

"Wha-at?" Starscream took the word right out of my mouth. I hate it when he does that. "He knows the Allspark's location while we waste time here?" Especially when he doesn't stop! "I must go to it!"

"Don't you mean 'go to _him_'?" Brawl retorted. "you do serve Megatron, as do the rest of us…right, Starscream?" The brute's naivety was wearing my already dwindling patience thin.

"I—of course, you fool." Right, and I follow Megatron for his _stock options_! I couldn't take anymore of their idiotic exchange. I needed to chew someone out, but didn't dare insult Megatron. Just the thought of our first encounter brought the terror back.

"Brawl, you _will_ take us to Megatron. He needs us. Take us _now_!" I knew someone would retort that I had an _attraction_ to him, but I would not let them have _that_ satisfaction today. Almost as an afterthought, I added "Before I kill all of you, too."

"Yes, we all know how you feel about us," responded Starscream. 'You have no idea, you slagging—' Suddenly, another silhouette appeared outside the _door_ that Brawl had created. "But wait, is that…Blackout?" Now I knew something was up. Blackout never left Megatron's side; he was always too busy brown-nosing our _leader_…I hate brown-nosers. "Aren't you supposed to never leave Megatron's side?" As if to answer Starscream's question, there was an ominous rumble. "What—" In the distance, something rocketed off the ground, climbing higher and higher, until it was no longer visible among the blackness of space. "The Allspark. I'm too late." Great, now Starscream was going to start _whining_! "No, there's still time." And now the _bargaining_ started! "I will—"

"You will stay put until we know what happened," Blackout finished, putting a hand on Starscream's shoulder.

"'Know what happened'?" spouted Barricade. "Is he a bit slow?" No, Megatron's _hound_ is just trying to score another _doggy treat_! "I feel it, and so must all of you. That was the Allspark!" Well wasn't that just _peachy_! First I was forced into Megatron's army, then I was betrayed by Optimus, then I got stuck with these scrapheads, and just when I thought we could finally win the war and I could start over, they launch the slagging _Allspark_ to Primus-knows-where! I couldn't take it anymore. "It's gone, and the planet itself is going to—"

"_Let it die_." I snapped. "And you with it." If Cybertron was headed straight for the Pit, then so be it. I had nothing left, so why should I care what happened to that miserable spacerock, or its wretched inhabitants?

"Get off me!" Starscream batted the hand off his shoulder, to which Blackout responded by deploying that stupid little _wind-up_, Scorponok! "Oh, put your toy away—I won't fight you, Blackout." Right, like Megatron's _mutt_ ever fought his own battles before; I hate cowards that need mindless drones to fight their battles for them! "Megatron needs us. He wants us to join him. He—"

"He's leaving." Blackout interrupted. "Lord megatron is leaving Cybertron." The aft-kisser sounded disheartened. It must have been tough, having to go five whole _millicycles_ without receiving praise from his _master_!

"Then so must we," responded Starscream, wearing an expression of _dull surprise_. I would have taken my chances and abandoned them then and there, but the planet was decaying rapidly, and I had nowhere else to go. So I once again found myself stuck with comrades that I hated, reverted to my Primus-forsaken protoform, shooting through the freezing vacuum of space, struggling to keep up while the slagging _hound_ followed Megatron's scent! I didn't think it could get any worse than that, and I was proven wrong, several times.


End file.
